camilacabellofandomcom_it-20200213-history
7/27
|alt cover = 27.jpg |artist = Fifth Harmony |type =studio |released = May 27, 2016 |recorded start = 2015 |recorded end = 2016 |genre = Pop |length = 41 minutes |label = Syco |producer = |single 1 = Work from Home |single 1 link = Work from Home |single 1 released = February 26, 2016 |single 2 = All In My Head (Flex) |single 2 link = All In My Head (Flex) |single 2 released = May 31, 2016 |single 3 = That's My Girl |single 3 link = That's My Girl |single 3 released = September 27, 2016 |previous = Reflection |previous link = Reflection |next = Camila }} 7/27 is Fifth Harmony's sophomore album, which was released on May 27, 2016. The album's first single was "Work From Home", was released on February 26, 2016 and has become a hit. 7/27 has now over 1.6 million copies sold Worldwide while their first debut album Reflection sold up to 541,000 copies Worldwide. Fifth Harmony's tour has just recently ended and it's safe to say that the record-breaking girl group has had up to about 500k attendances. 7/27 was the last studio album Camila Cabello recorded as a member of Fifth Harmony, before leaving the group on December 18th 2016. Background The girls started recording on September 29, 2015. The girls are working with the hit-maker, Max Martin "It’s a really good vibe for recording — Max is in a great spirit the whole time,” she notes. “We’ve been wanting to work with Max for a while, and his camp as well. They’ve produced some of the best records of all time, year after year, consistently. They’re so talented and creative, and there’s real camaraderie and positivity.", said Lauren Jauregui on a interview with Billboard. The girls were also aiming for a urban, R&B and soulful vibe in this new record: "For starters, we definitely want to mature in terms of our lyrics and content,” says Jauregui. “Although the first album we touched upon a bunch of subjects that we definitely agreed with and our very relevant to us, like girl power and self-love, hopefully this time around we can have some more vulnerability, some more ballads and mid-tempo type songs, to balance out this album. We want you to sit through it and feel a roller coaster of emotions. We’re also trying to make it a bit more soulful. The whole R&B, urban, Destiny’s Child vibe? We’re definitely going to try and hone in on that this time around. We’ve recorded some dope songs already, some really sick tracks with crazy horns all over the place.” Singles The lead single, "Work From Home" featuring Ty Dolla $ign was released on February 26, 2016, the music video was released at the same time. The song debuted at number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart with 88,000 downloads sold and 10 million U.S. streams in its first week, becoming the group's best week sales as well as then their highest-charting song. In its seventh week, the song peaked at number 7, becoming their first top 10 single, surpassing the peak Worth It, which peaked at number 12 in 2015. The music video has since reached over a billion views and has beaten Worth It in terms of views on YouTube. The girls have performed the song several times, for example at the Billboard Music Awards, Much Music Video Awards, Britain's Got Talent and the Today Show. The second single, "All In My Head (Flex)", featuring Fetty Wap, was released in June 2016, and has since entered the Australian charts. The song debuted at number 78 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. Fifth Harmony have performed the song on Dancing With The Stars and The Today Show. The third and final single, "That's My Girl" was released on September 19th 2016, alongside its music video. The song was also used for the NBC Gymnastics commercial for the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. A Remixes EP was released on December 2nd, featuring four remixed versions of the song. The gils have performed the song most memorably at the American Music Awards. Promotional singles The first promotional single, "The Life" was released single on March 24, 2016. It made its chart debut in the UK, peaking at number 97 in the Official Charts and number 1 in the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. The second promotional single, "Write On Me" was released on 5 May 2016. The music video was released on May 6, 2016 and has since reached over 50 million views. Tracklist |producer 7 = Stargate, Kygo |producer 8 = Stargate |producer 9 = Stargate, BloodPop |producer 10 = Pearce |length 1 = 3:24 |length 2 = 3:34 |length 3 = 3:20 |length 4 = 3:39 |length 5 = 3:23 |length 6 = 3:30 |length 7 = 3:33 |length 8 = 3:36 |length 9 = 3:23 |length 10 = 3:11 }} Cut Tracks * "Big Bad Wolf" * "1000 Hands" * "Voicemail" * "No Filter" * "Ladder" * "Sensitive" Tour The 7/27 Tour is the second headlining concert tour by American girl group Fifth Harmony, in support of their second studio album 7/27. Trivia * The album's title is in reference to the date Fifth Harmony was formed, July 27, 2012. Gallery 3674a3ab332524c99e32a7c7fc1983b6.jpg CjLrJN8WsAAIw8N.jpg f05876736a189b7d231da113c8bdb547.jpg Fifth-Harmony-encarte1.jpg c0ebcde832dc1220df293599b0c386f0.1000x715x1.jpg fifth-harmony-2016.jpg fifth-harmony-bonus-photo-bb13-2016-billboard-1000.jpg fifth-harmony-compressed.jpg fifth-harmony.jpg fifthharmony-640x427.jpg af33087ca5e81cd46e06a1bdc99f4af5.jpg 126469_original.jpg 13561797_1766684983568419_1258194279_n.jpg fifth-harmony-work-from-home-ft-ty-dolla-ign-video-still-2.jpg Fifth-Harmony-464x330.jpg Category:Albums Category:Fifth Harmony